User talk:MrLogos
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Next! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 05:56, May 26, 2011 Please stop Being mean 2 Me I'm Good I Don't Swear or Being Rude Bradleyroe1999 is not in My Family it must B another Family any Way Text me BBC Radio 1 Nice work with those Radio 1 logos. Where did you find them? I've never seen the 1960s one before. Digifiend 18:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Found them on www.radiorewind.co.uk - great website MrLogos 16:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Train Operating Company Pages You are welcome. SouthernDesign 13:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Old B&Q Logo Hello, I recreated it from the logo which was previously on that page. SouthernDesign 07:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I find a reasonable copy of the logo on the internet and then I expand it and trace over it. SouthernDesign 07:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm Sorry For Making Silly Comments I've Created a Blog of Apoligizing SORRY!!! Sorry I'm Sorry But I'm not Leaving Logopedia I'll Be Good and Edit Properly I'm Really Sad :( JOOLEE 18:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Whooooops!!! Whoopsy Daisy Sorry About that Summary Sometimes My Keyboard Slips JOOLEE 20:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Icon You Know You Can Change Your Icon Undo Looks Like Someone Mess Up Your User Page, I've Undo It Now, P.S R U Really Called Jason CreamPie Logos? JOOLEE 16:53, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Julie, to be honest, my real name is Jason CreamPie Jones but thought Logos might be better for this wiki. Apparantly, I am the only person in the world to have CreamPie as a middle name thoughMrLogos 16:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Cooplands There are actually two companies called Cooplands, and the second logo is still current. Check the Cooplands Wikipedia article for more details. Digifiend 00:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Friend I'm Adding You as a Friend on My Userpage :) MACINTOSH1 19:49, September 30, 2011 (UTC) BOY10 Three day ban? Seriously? It should be three years, as Wikia's age limit is 13, and he's exactly what his name says - a 10 year old boy. Digifiend 22:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) OMG Don't tell me that U became an Admin MrLogos :( JOOLEE 15:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) HAMHX (HyperactiveMiniheadX) Stop Talmenting Julie BAN HIM!!!!! Can U please ban Blogger sucks cos he keeps ruining pages putting Blogger sucks everywhere, Ban him for like 1 year please JOOLEE 17:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi MrLogos, I'm not a Child, I'm an adult, I don't really go on Moshi Monsters all the time, My monster is actully sick JOOLEE 17:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi I like your icon, What is it anyway Timmy the Fish Fingers 17:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes It Is :) Yes I'm Really Called Julie Roe, Seriously I am JOOLEE 15:04, October 12, 2011 (UTC) JustinBieberFan11 Delete JustinBieberFan11's comment please, he sweared here JOOLEE 16:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh you asked me on my blog post what Will It Blend was it is a series of viral videos where the founder of Blendtec tests how strong his blender is like showing the blender can blend a cellphone,Wii,Solar lamp,etc you can find it here http://www.youtube.com/user/Blendtec#p/u/0/s9vCguN6rbU Reviewportal77 22:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Come to the chat with me, I Wasn't talking to u cos i was making brunch JOOLEE 11:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, How do i become an admin? JOOLEE 10:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) TJ Hughes Why did you revert my edit? They went into administration and closed down all their stores. TJ Hughes is defunct. Digifiend 18:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Artsworld and Challenge Artsworld wasn't owned by Sky until 2005, so the logo with "The arts channel from Sky" that you added to Artsworld is in fact the 2005 logo, which was already there, not a 2002 one. Also reverted your edit to Challenge, because the ? was part of the original logo. An image without it is unacceptable. Digifiend 23:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I didn't say YOU was unacceptable, I said the image you used was. It's been deleted before, in fact. Digifiend 09:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Great Thank you, I am leaving my new Country Life page until Tommorow now as I have to watch Blockbusters on Challenge! [[User:SouthernDesign|''Southern]][[User talk:SouthernDesign|Design]] 19:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Inactivity Yes, I have recognized this (Actually, as Digifiend mentioned, I've been inactive for a lot more than a month), and I feel very annoyed that I don't get to spend more time on Logopedia. I apologize for my lack of effort and inactivity. I have had lots of schoolwork this year, which leaves little time for Logopedia unfortunately. I try to visit and edit during breaks. I definitely should thank all of you for your tremendous effort in keeping up with the wiki, it looks very nice. I feel quite guilty and will try to leave more time for Logopedia. Once more, I'm sorry for my inactivity. I will definitely be more comitted to LP from now on. Alxeedo TALK 05:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete the Logopedia special logos page? Please recreate the page because he deleted it :Themadhatterhouse, please be more specific. What page was deleted? And sign your posts in future. Digifiend 18:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Littlewoods The connected Os logo is from the 1980s-1990s, I remember it being used on my local branch when I was a kid. I've now added the real 2005 logo from Wayback Machine. :Sorry to but in, but the interconnected OOD logo is not that old, Archive shows it being used in 2009. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 13:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) HurricaneDylan Mr. Logo.....or Alex My son is autistic and you have disabled his account for six months. I don't believe he violated any copyright laws. He is very upset. This is a site he visits everyday many times a day. So can you please tell me what the problem is? P.S. my son's account is under hurricanedylan My son is a very smart. My son is a brilliant kid and fascinated by logos I mention the fact that he is autistic so you would understand that he is having a hard time understanding why you blocked him. Its very sad you chose to block him. I don't understand. You would think that you would want as many fans on here as you can get...guess not.. Very sad. He will be 18 shortly. Disappointed with the management of this site. SO WHAT IS THE PROBLEM NOW???? ONCE AGAIN YOU BLOCKED MY SON DYLAN FROM YOUR SITE..FOR NO REASON. ONCE AGAIN MY SON IS AUTISTIC AND YOU BLOCKING HIM CAUSES A REACTION THAT IS NEGATIVE. YOUR LAZYASS SITE IS ON HIS TO DO LIST EVERYDAY EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE BETTER MUCH BETTER LOGO SITES OUT THERE. BUT BECAUSE IT IS HIS ROUTINE YOUR SITE IS IMPORTANT TO HIM. TODAY I GOT A HYSTERICAL PHONE CALL FROM MY 18 YR OLD SON.. THAT YOU BLOCKED HIM ONCE AGAIN. HE IS VERY UPSET. PLEASE UNBLOCK HIM!!!! THE AGE TO BE ON THIS SITE IS 13 THIS IS CONFIRMED BY A LOT OF PEOPLE ON THIS SITE. WE HAD THIS CONVERSATION BEFORE DO YOU LIKE INFLICTING PAIN ON AN AUTISTIC CHILD????? WHAT IS THE PROBLEM????? SIGNED, DISGUSTED MOTHERMsingca07 (talk) 17:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, no need for the shouting. You just earned yourself a block for intimidating behaviour. Goodbye. LoopingStar bot User:Lachlan5963 wants to install a bot named Loopingstar. I however, I recently gave that user a two week ban for putting adverts for Roller Coaster Wiki (on which he's an admin) on multiple rollercoaster pages (a breach of rule 2 on the policy page). So I'm hesitant to allow his bot to be installed. Please post opinions on this matter at User_talk:Digifiend#Don.27t_know_what_the_title_should_be.... Morrisions Bettabuy logo 1990s Hello, below is the best recreation I could come up with, I hope it is okay. SouthernDesign (talk) 10:30, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I use the free program, GIMP. SouthernDesign (talk) 17:27, February 11, 2013 (UTC) First, I normally search the internet to see if there are any higher quality versions of the logo. If not, I find the best example and open it in GIMP where I scale it up (correcting the perspective when necessary). I then carefully trace the logo before adding the colours. SouthernDesign (talk) 09:23, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sainsbury's Economy logo Hello, here is the recreation of the Sainsbury's Economy logo you have requested. SouthernDesign (talk) 10:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) New Logopedia Logo Idea I saw you wiki's logo and thought since Logopedia is about logos, it should have a nice logo, so I made this: Hope you like it! Ultimate iPad Expert Talk 17:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Needs anti-aliasing, for starters. ::Not again. The current logo is timeless and also does not share any significant design features with any familiar logos and thus is not biased. SouthernDesign (talk) 10:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Morrisons Bettabuy 2003 logo Here is the logo you have requested. I will try to sort out the Supermarket pages if you would like me to. SouthernDesign (talk) 08:59, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Another Logopedia new logo idea I has aother Logopedia future logo idea based on the old logopedia logo :Illegal. Needs to be 250 by 65px. And please sign your posts. Sketchley logo recreation Hello, I have tried to recreate the logo for you, I hope you will like it. SouthernDesign (talk) 11:13, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Not a recreation but a higher quality version nonetheless. SouthernDesign (talk) 17:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion re: shirt sponsors On those football team shirt sponsor articles you've been making, shouldn't we link to the articles of the companies listed? You also don't need to upload duplicated logos - use the ones from the existing articles unless you have a better copy. And the p style code is unnecessary. :If a company is big enough to sponsor a Premier League football club, they're not too obscure for a page here. I also don't understand how it would be confusing to link to the articles of those companies. In fact, the pages don't link to the football team pages either, nor vice versa, so the pages are orphans (there's nothing at all in the What Links Here list). Logo sizes Hello. You are an expert on this website, of course. I'm just wondering, how do you make the logo appear small or medium on the webpage but appear big when enlarged? Boushenheiser (talk) 21:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Block What on Earth are you doing!?! That block was totally unfounded - and reversible. Apparently being blocked doesn't remove admin powers. If this has to do with User:Nevadabell, check the block log. His last block wasn't his first. Far from it. He deserved his block. And stuff that goes on on other wikis should have no bearing here. He's been harassing me on RangerWiki since yesterday. :Nevadabell has no such powers, and if they've been threatening you, coupled with harassing me, that's probably grounds for a global block, so I'm going to report it to User:Sannse, who has been following the RangerWiki forum thread I linked to above. ::I agree with Digi. What Nevada did to you was wrong and mischievous and should be blocked globally. He'll get /his/ comeuppance yet. Snelfu (talk) 22:00, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Just a question Do you think that Template:FM Radio stations in Omaha should be renamed into Template:FM Radio stations in Eastern Nebraska and Western Iowa, including Omaha? 19:51, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Complaint Hello, Wikia has recieved a complaint about the page http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Metromedia. I just wanted to make you aware that we have been contacted by a purported representative of the company and they object to the content of the page. Specifically, they seem to object to the use of the word "defunct". Please let me know if I can be of further assistance. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 01:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sup Hiya, Mr. Logos. FruityPebblesExtreme (talk) 00:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Dontryl.alexander is not listening to Digifiend Dontryl.alexander is not following Digifiend about not using thumbnails on articles, can you block him? Spike + Rarity (talk) 17:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC) OYDK The Tesco Clubcard logo which you've since banned me for a year for is from a Tesco staff magazine & cleaned up in photoshop. But like Digifiend and Three you complain first and don't actually research later. Aidepogol2 (talk) 12:35, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm confused. First of all, there's no ban, and secondly, MrLogos actually restored the image to the page after User:Dell9300 removed it. Go complain to him. I know that Clubcard logo is real as I saw it in store last week. But I think Dell did research it. The website hasn't been updated yet, so Google can't find the new logo. CeX Any chance you could undelete the CeX article, if it's the one I'm think of then it does exist. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CeXhttp://uk.webuy.com/. Thanks. -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 23:19, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :CeX does exist, and that link proves it. There's a branch in the Prospect Shopping Centre here in Hull. So why was the page deleted? Page restored. MrLogos, you could've at least done a basic Google image search! There are photos of several branches on the first line of pictures. You don't want every company it seems. It says you want logos for real companys, but then you go delete a real company's page. Can't believe that you want logos, but you deleted 3 in half a second without even thinking twice about it. :Those logos were obvious fakes. Hey! You said Tariqmudallal were Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages is this true?—Preceding unsigned comment added by Lamonttroop (talk • ) 20:33, 7 September 2013‎ Tariqmudallal Tariqmudallal says that he is gonna make useful contributions —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lamonttroop (talk • ) 20:56, 7 September 2013 Julieroe42 Why was Julieroe42's talk page deleted? We shouldn't delete talk pages just because the user is inactive. The user wasn't blocked either. Launched Logopedia in Hungary! http://hu.logos.wikia.com/ New bot discussion I have started a discussion for my bot to edit on Logopedia. It's at forum:new bot. --'''Bloonstdfan360 (Transit ) 20:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Midland Mainline My main edit was to disambiguate Central to Central, as well as removing a left aligned tag on some text (which is by default already left aligned), as well as removing from images and replacing with . -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:40, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Ethel Austin Bad news, got a message back from Wikia Support: :Hello Digifiend, :Thanks for contacting Wikia. Unfortunately, it looks like those images were actually affected by a temporary bug which occurred way back on 12th March 2013, which caused some images uploaded during that day to be lost. In all likelihood, those images have been missing since 13th March 2013. :Unfortunately the images uploaded that day were irretrievable, so my best suggestion is to upload new copies of them. :Apologies for this issue, and best regards, :George Marbulcanti (Kirkburn) :Wikia Community Support So it seems we have to track down those images and reupload them... they've been missing for over a year. Help I've been having issue with transparent images. They seem to be showing in black instead of transparent, can you help me? Creeperfan (talk • ) 14:04, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think that WON'T work. Can you contract Wikia? Creeperfan (talk • ) 15:00, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Gamestation You added p align center code, which you'll see by looking at the edit history. And that PNG image with the outline is from gamestation.co.uk, so it's 100% official. Also, your JPG is slightly blurry, I think it was stretched from a smaller size. Re: Cancer Research UK May I suggest you read Wikipedia's article on Scalable Vector Graphics, your images may have been larger, but an SVG can be rescaled to any size and not use quality, unlike bitmay formats such as PNG or JPG. Also your images where not better in quality, they are littered in compression artefacts. Your bitmap image (upscaled): Original SVG (upscaled): -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 20:49, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes larger images are better - for bitmap images, however, SVG is vector, which means it can be any size and still be pin sharp it does not lose quality. It may be better to have a poor quality logo than no logo at all, but an SVG will not lose quality and will not contain compression artefacts. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:16, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Protect the MPAA Closing credits MrLogos I need you to help me. I want to keep the MPAA Closing Credits stuff on there, but MPAA is a logo so I does stay on there. Can you help me out to protect thispage. You are a admin. Good luck. You need it. --TPercival (talk) 06:01, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Uploads As you wanted to know, makes you upload 9 image files or less. I would say using that to do that. I use it a lot of times. It's up to you if you want to use it. (talk) ( ) 19:08, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Please help Do you know who made the chilliwick Bruins logo? Need permission to use it on t shirts and don't know who to contact to help me out. Please help. Thank you Please help Do you know who made the chilliwick Bruins logo? Need permission to use it on t shirts and don't know who to contact to help me out. Please help. Thank you Please help Do you know who made the chilliwick Bruins logo? Need permission to use it on t shirts and don't know who to contact to help me out. Please help. Thank you Cesarcezar22 (talk) 17:48, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Admin Discussion Place? Hey team, I was thinking about a way to prevent what occured and get better communicatio between admins but it does seem at times we as an admin group aren't on the same page on a lot of things. I was thinking we could start a skype group chat or any other messaging chat where we can IM each other easily and be able to talk to each other in real time instead of user talk walls that take forever and only gets through to one admin at a time. If you wanna join the skype group chat or have a different messaging format to suggest, feel free to but I feel we should get one running very very soon.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC) my page moves Please revert all of my page move vandalism, please. Then we went into the bear (talk) 20:17, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Bunnings (UK) I've moved it back for now, since it's only 1 in 265 that have become a Bunnings. Also you were removed as an admin on 28 July 2016 by Alxeedo111, due to: :"User hasn't actively edited in 2 years. Even when he did edit, he would berate other users (including myself, Wikia staff, and others) and rarely use his administrative abilities. Current admins, if you have any issue with this demotion, please contact me" It might be worth contacting other admins and gaining an consensus with them if you would like to have you adminship restored. Cheers! -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 13:01, February 22, 2017 (UTC) UK Why are you removing United Kingdom category from pages? Itogi (talk) 20:18, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Brewsters Where exactly did you find the 1999-2000 logo for Brewsters? (please respond if possible) Mc1934 (talk) 15:48, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: New Logopedia logo If you feel strongly about the old logo, then I'll suggest creating get a poll in Community Corner. :) -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 08:34, July 24, 2018 (UTC) :I knew this would happen. I knew there were going to be those few users like yourself who would get angry at a new logo and I knew you would message me as soon as I posted that forum, so I would like to clear this up before it gets any worse. I will admit that the process was not the best process to determine a new logo, but the best option we had was the forums. I am aware that two of the entries were total jokes and had them removed for the final two voting if you saw, which was my logo and AxG's logo. Seeing as I had no votes, AxG won and his new logo is now being used. :I understand that you're upset, but you have to understand, we couldn't keep the old logo forever. I thought that now was the right time to do it and I used the best outlet I could. Communication among admins is not completely strong either, so if any are surprised and upset, that is understandable and I will be more than willing to hear anyone's concerns about the new logo. :However, what I am annoyed with is your attitude of ganging other users up against me and AxG over the new logo, because we're not trying to secretly collude. With this attitude, the Logopedia logo will never change ever and this will only result in blocks. I apologize if I sounded rude, but I'm just trying to do the right thing by explaining the situation. If you are upset by anything, please talk directly to me rather than gang up SouthernDesign and Itogi against me. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 13:12, July 25, 2018 (UTC) ::I accept your apology, but please lower your tone to me in future discussions, this is the second time you have come at me with a rude tone. But before you do anything, you have to realize the behavior of the people of this wiki. If there's a forum for a logo change, people will want a logo change. If there's a forum to revert an old logo back, people will want to get that logo back. There is no winning on Logopedia, someone will always be mad at something that changes. Like I said, with this attitude, nothing can change on Logopedia. So here's my thinking, why don't we give the new logo at least six months, then if you really do not like it, we can worry about changing it again? Because there are announcements, the message can reach all the users, and more people can submit logo ideas. But the same issue of people complaining about the new logo cannot happen again. This is the fairest I can make it, we are not the Gap or New Coke. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:08, July 25, 2018 (UTC)